


Cherry Bliss

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron finds Hermione's way of eating Cherries arousing.





	Cherry Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She was driving him mad and she didn't even know it.

Ron stared at Hermione and bit back a groan when she lifted another cherry to her lips and sucked it into her mouth. He forced back a whimper when she held it there for a moment, her face etched with pleasure, and when she nipped it at the stem and rolled the fruit around in her mouth he had to adjust himself under the table

Hermione reached for another cherry and Ron snatched the bowl away from her.

"I think you've had quite enough of these, Hermione," Ron said firmly and Vanished the bowl.

"Why did you take my cherries away?"

Ron waggled his eyebrow and smirked. "It wouldn't be the first cherry of yours I've taken."

"If I could reach you I would smack you," Hermione huffed. "Do you have to be so crass?"

Ron grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Admit it. You like it when I'm crass."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione started as she stood up, "I do not like it when you're crass and vulgar. It makes you sound like a barbarian."

"I reckon I am."

"Give me back my cherries!"

Hermione stomped her foot on the floor and frowned.

"No."

" _Yes_."

" _No_."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione slammed her book down on the kitchen table. "Give me back my bloody cherries or I'll hex you—"

Ron stood up slowly and walked around the side of the table, making his way towards Hermione, not bothering to conceal the evidence of his arousal. He'd never admit it to anyone, but fighting with Hermione turned him on more than watching her eat those cherries ever could. _Harry once said that fighting was foreplay for us. He was right, although I would never admit that to him._

Ron knew Hermione was quick on her feet but he reached her before she could get away, or worse, get her wand. He leaned over her, planting his arms on table; effectively trapping her with his body and the table.

"You'll hex me, Hermione?"

Ron reached down and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Not without your wand."

"I've been practicing wandless magic with Harry!" Hermione said and slammed her hand down on the table. "You don't even like cherries."

"I like watching you eat cherries, Hermione," Ron growled in her ear. "I find it quite stimulating."

Ron saw gooseflesh break out on Hermione's skin as he slid his hand up her arms and began toying with the buttons on her shirt. Ron popped the first one open, the second, and finally a third before sliding his hand inside and cupping her breast. He squeezed the firm flesh and felt Hermione's nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. It hardened under his touch and he heard the low moan escape her throat.

"Stimulating?"

Ron nodded and slid his hands to her waist to stand her up. He kicked the chair out of the way and spun her around to face him.

"Very stimulating," he moaned as she rubbed against him. "Can't you feel it?"

Ron lifted her to sit on the table before kissing her. Hermione's mouth opened and her tongue darted out to meet his. Ron pulled her towards him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled away from the kiss when he realized she wasn't wearing knickers.

"No knickers," he tugged her shirt free from the waistband of her shirt and popped the last couple buttons. "Brilliant."

"So you admit I'm brilliant?" She hissed as Ron popped open the clasp on her bra and parted the fabric. "You concede?"

"Hmm," Ron muttered as he trailed his tongue over the taut peak of her nipple. "Never said you weren't brilliant. Annoying, but brilliant, yeah."

Hermione's hands slid through his hair as he nipped and suckled her breasts. Ron loved the breathy moans that spilled from her mouth and let out a hiss of his own when she began working the buttons on his jeans.

"Eager?" Ron asked as he slid his hand under her skirt and ran it up her inner thigh.

"I see," Hermione grinned as she pushed down his trousers and closed her hand around his cock. "You're a bit eager yourself."

Ron moaned as her finger closed over him and he felt her tremble when he slid his finger between her folds. She was so damn wet and responsive that he needed to be inside her. He circled her clit with the tip of his finger, pressing lightly against the nub, and she arched her hips up against his hand.

"Does that feel good?" Ron asked as he watched her mouth drop open in a silent moan.

"Yes—"

Ron made lazy thrusts with his hips to meet her hand and slid two fingers inside her pussy. She mewled as he began fucking her with his fingers while his thumb pressed against her clit. He varied the pressure of his thumb as he circled her clit and she whimpered. Hermione's head fell back and she pushed her chest up. Ron dipped his head and tugged her nipple between his teeth as he continued to work her clit. She was beautiful like this, her hips rising and falling in slow circles, her hand clenching and unclenching around his cock, and she was so wet just for him.

"Ron…please…I need."

"You want me inside you?" Ron growled as he pulled his fingers from inside her and licked them clean. "Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"I—" Hermione moaned as Ron slid his finger over her clit again. "Ron…"

"Say it, Hermione."

Ron pushed her hand off his cock and gripped her hips as he pulled her towards him. His cock nudged her folds and he gripped it in one hand and guided it up and over her clit. She tightened her legs around him, trying to draw him in, and he relished her moan of frustration.

Ron had to bite his lip as he guided his cock to her entrance, pushing just the head inside, and quickly pulling out to run over her clit again. He was so hard he actually hurt but the need to win this battle of one-upmanship with Hermione was keeping him from coming.

"Ron… _please_."

Ron pushed into her again, only allowing himself to slip inside, and he pulled his hips back.

"Say it."

Hermione's head fell back, her breathing was ragged, and she finally gave in to what Ron wanted.

"Fuck me."

Ron growled. It always turned him on to hear filthy words spilling from Hermione's mouth, and he buried himself inside her. He held still for a moment and lifted her legs over his shoulders. She whimpered and lifted her hips as he sank deeper inside her.

"Good girl," Ron growled and began to move.

Ron's vision blurred as he began pushing in and out of her. She was built for him and he loved how responsive she was. Hermione met him stroke for stroke, the sounds of their flesh slapping together filled their kitchen, and Ron let out a guttural growl.

"Play with your tits," he demanded as he slid his fingers to just above where they were joined. "Squeeze your pretty tits for me."

Hermione complied and Ron began rubbing her clit. Hermione's moans were getting louder and there was a dull roar echoing in his ears as he drove in and out of her wet heat. Hermione was twisting her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, her pussy was tightening around him, and he could tell she was on the edge.

Ron moved faster, his fingers flew over her clit, and each of his thrust caused the table to shake. His own moans filled his head, mingling with Hermione's, and he circled his hips as he held still inside her.

Ron watched as she began to shake, her head tossing back and forth on the table, and she shouted his name as she came. Her legs tightened around his head as her pussy contracted and released several times. He gave a hoarse shout as his balls tightened and raised in his sac, his head fell back, and his thrust became erratic. He pulled out and drove deep inside her, holding perfectly still, and came with a whimper.

Ron's legs gave out and the two of them fell to the kitchen floor. Ron cushioned Hermione's fall and wrapped his arms around her as they came down from their orgasms.

"Can I have my cherries back now, Ronald?" Hermione panted in his ear.

"There's no magic for that, love," Ron chuckled.

"Prat." Hermione growled before kissing him soundly.

_I'll have to get more cherries when I go shopping tomorrow._ Was Ron's last thought before Hermione Apparated them to their bedroom.


End file.
